


Идеальный день рождения

by fogelvogel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel
Summary: Сэм и Нат уговорили Стива провести день рождения в клубе и устроили ему сюрприз.





	Идеальный день рождения

     Сколько Стив ни отпирался, ни говорил, что это плохая идея, ничто не могло убедить лучших друзей, которые с чего-то взяли, что решить его проблемы можно простым способом — расслабиться и как следует отдохнуть в клубе, разумеется, обязательно в день рождения. Выговор за срыв сроков сдачи проекта от начальника, растущая арендная плата и полное отсутствие личной жизни - все это должно было раствориться в грохоте самого модного клуба города. Если с работой и денежными проблемами ситуация не слишком отличалась от обычной: иногда Стив по причине своих многочисленных болезней срывал сроки сдачи рисунков, которые он выполнял на заказ - то одиночество его удручало и с каждым днем уводило все дальше и дальше от мечты, такой же, как, наверное у всех людей на Земле — счастливой жизни в кругу семьи.

     Сидя за столиком, практически вплотную прилегающим к танцполу, художник предавался этим невеселым мыслям, из которых его выдернул голос Нат и рука Сэма, по-дружески потрепавшая его по плечу. Прямо перед Стивом возникло блюдо с различными закусками, а также набор шотов, перекочевавший на стол с подноса юркого официанта чуть ранее. Первый час прошел несколько напряженно, в поиске нейтральных тем для разговора, но постепенно Стив начал чувствовать, что алкоголь возымел свое действие. К тому моменту, как Наташа позвала его танцевать, у молодого человека уже порядочно кружилась голова и он решил, что немного развеяться не помешает.

     Огни разноцветных ламп, полосы светодиодных лент, блики диско-шара, яркие вспышки и пиротехнический дым. Состояние толпы отдыхающих, бегущих от убивающей их рутины людей было близко к трансу. Многие уже не следили за своими руками, свободно болтающимися вокруг, и Стив, поначалу скованный, отпустил себя. Ему не было так хорошо уже очень давно и состояние можно было бы назвать счастьем, если бы не постоянное присутствие чувства тревоги, сконцентрировавшегося где-то на границе сознания Стива и не желавшего покидать его даже под действием алкоголя. 

      Он несколько раз возвращался за столик и снова выходил на танцпол, каждый раз танцуя все раскованнее и оставляя все меньше места тревоге, покидавшей его одновременно с чувством реальности происходящего. Когда на часах было около часа ночи и на площадке было трудно найти свободное место, Стив услышал голос ведущего, прорывавшийся через приглушенный диджеем бит. Голос задорно поинтересовался у собравшейся толпы, как у нее настроение, после чего еще радостней сообщил ей, что по субботам в зале всегда особенно много именинников и одного из них сегодня ждет сюрприз, подготовленный заботливыми друзьями. Под руководством ведущего толпа отошла на три шага назад, образуя полукруг, в центр которого был установлен стул. Когда прозвучало имя счастливчика, Стив не сразу поверил в то, что не ослышался. Под одобрительный гул толпы художник был выведен вперед, поддерживаемый с двух сторон Нат и Сэмом, и усажен на стул лицом к зрителям. Что говорил ведущий, парень не запомнил, так как все мысли его были заняты попытками осознать происходящее. Казалось, он вмиг протрезвел и успел пожалеть о том, что вообще согласился на поход в клуб.

      Стив вынырнул из своих мыслей, как только до него дошло: для него сейчас будут танцевать стриптиз. Для него будет танцевать стриптиз мужчина. Для Стива, который не то чтобы скрывал свою бисексуальность, но старался не выставлять ее напоказ. Уши парня тут же покраснели, хотя едва ли кто-то из присутствовавших мог заметить это сквозь пелену синего света, окутавшего часть танцпола, на которой сидел Стив. Скосив глаза к выходу на сцену, он увидел свой «сюрприз», живо представив, как смешно и нелепо будет выглядеть рядом с этим красавцем. Стив боялся того, что должно было произойти на глазах не менее чем сотни человек. 

     Медленная, громкая музыка ударила из колонок, и мужчина перед ним пришел в движение. Именинник краем уха умудрился услышать то, что ведущий рассказывал о номере стриптизера. По всему выходило, что он отыгрывает роль солдата, только что вернувшегося на гражданку и давно не видевшего своего партнера, роль которого предстояло исполнить Стиву. И, действительно, мужчина был затянут в черный костюм со множеством ремешков и креплений. Его длинные волосы были собраны в низкий хвост, а лицо выражало сложную смесь эмоций, которые Стиву не удалось разглядеть из-за недостаточного освещения. 

      Поначалу плавные движения «солдата» понемногу становились все более резкими, и вот, несколько раз развернувшись и продемонстрировав себя со всех сторон, он, наконец, сбросил верхнюю половину экипировки, явив на суд зрителей мускулистые руки, рельефную спину и полный комплект кубиков пресса. Мужчина поворачивался к Стиву то одним, то другим боком, извивался, прогибался перед ним, прекрасно зная, как подать свое тело наилучшим образом. Артист оказался очень убедительным. 

     Сорвав очередные овации толпы, «солдат» вдруг замер перед парнем одновременно с тем, как остановилась музыка, и за секунду до того, как ведущий снова заговорил. С замиранием сердца Стив услышал новую подробность роли стриптизера. Тот не был на гражданке уже очень давно (ведущий особенно протянул слово «очень»). Под предвкушающий гул толпы освещение сменилось на красное, а музыка на более ритмичную и быструю. Мучитель Стива пришел в движение, в котором не было ничего неловкого или нелепого. Он быстро сдернул с себя штаны и распустил волосы, оставшись в одних боксерах. Когда мужчина успел расстаться с обувью, Стив так и не понял. Стриптизер плавно оказался рядом с именинником, который затаил дыхание и боялся поднять взгляд выше восхитительных кубиков. Или опустить его. Сделав несколько еще более откровенных движений мужчина взял руку Стива, нервно державшуюся за коленку, и провел ей по своему торсу, очерчивая плавные контуры мышц под гладкой кожей. Толпа взревела, а Стив успокаивался мыслью, что на него скорее всего никто не смотрит. Секунды тянулись бесконечно долго, а «солдат» тем временем поднял вторую руку Стива и устроил ее у себя на бедре, после чего отпустил обе руки, резко развернулся и провел вновь подхваченной рукой парня по своим ягодицам. Несмотря на сильное чувство неловкости молодой человек вдруг почувствовал, что происходящее ему в общем-то даже нравится. В конце концов, когда еще у него будет шанс прикоснуться к такому шикарному телу? Почувствовав себя увереннее, Стив начал самостоятельно водить руками по коже стриптизера, ощущая, как по телу разливается тепло от прикосновений к мужчине. 

     Подставившись под неловкие касания Стива несколько раз, стриптизер отошел на пару шагов и, развернувшись к ревущей толпе задом, в одно движение снял с себя боксеры, ловко прикрываясь рукой. Увидев это, Стив окончательно перестал соображать и начал хаотично шарить руками по телу «солдата», когда тот снова приблизился. Танец дошел до пика своей откровенности, и мужчина уже практически залез на колени к Стиву. Вдруг музыка постепенно сошла на нет и ведущий объявил, что самое время для аплодисментов. Под бурные овации стриптизер покинул танцпол тем же путем, каким и пришел, напоследок бросив на Стива озадаченный взгляд. Счастливчик встал со стула только через несколько секунд, когда до него дошло, что толпа возвращается на свои места для танцев. Окинув людей взглядом, он заметил Нат и Сэма, которые махали ему из-за столика, но вместо того, чтобы идти к ним и делиться впечатлениями, Стив пошел в туалет. Ополоснув лицо руками, он предался раздумьям о том, что с ним только что произошло. Парню показалось, что танец закончился слишком быстро, но на большее ему вряд ли приходилось рассчитывать. Окинув взглядом свое отражение, Стив убедился, что его уши больше не пылают, и пошел к своим друзьям.

***

     Баки смотрел из-за кулисы сцены, как толпа расступилась, готовясь смотреть шоу, как под аплодисменты и выкрики в центр появившегося пространства вывели невысокого худого парня, как он сел на стул, неловко вжавшись в спинку и оглядываясь по сторонам. Как только ведущий объявил номер, Баки двинулся на танцпол, оглядывая в начале собравшуюся толпу, а потом замершего в страхе парня. Ему хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, что перед ним сидит бывший одноклассник. Стив был недостижим для Джеймса, так как тот знал, что Стив был безнадежно влюблен в девочку из художественной школы. Баки так и не признался ему в своих чувствах. 

     Музыка загрохотала и мужчина отмер. Отточенные долгой практикой движения скрывали замешательство Баки, он не медлил ни секунды. Когда артист взял руку парня, она показалась холодной, но всего через полминуты Стив немного осмелел, и его кисти хотя бы слегка согрелись. 

      Настал момент кульминации номера, стриптизер быстро снял последний предмет одежды и направился к однокласснику, отчаянно надеясь, что тот его не узнает. От Баки требовалось сделать несколько самых откровенных движений танца, и он, собрав волю в кулак, поставил одну ногу коленом на стул Стива с краю, вплотную к его бедру, и прогнулся в пояснице, практически прижимаясь. Сквозь рев толпы и грохот музыки Джеймс заметил, что парень больше не чувствовал себя скованно, он откровенно наслаждался моментом, оглаживая Баки везде, куда дотягивались его руки, совсем уже согревшиеся. Отстранившись и позволив Стиву напоследок еще раз потрогать крепкие ягодицы, Баки закончил номер. За кулисы его провожал рев толпы, задорный голос ведущего и взгляд Стива, по которому было понятно, что шоу ему показалось слишком коротким. С трудом стараясь успокоиться, Джеймс отправился одеваться. На сегодня у него больше не было работы. 

     Стив сидел за столиком, болтая с друзьями обо всем на свете. Ему было хорошо и светло на душе даже несмотря на грусть, возникшую в ней после ухода артиста. Сэм и Наташа понимающе переглядывались. Они в отличие от именинника узнали в «солдате» бывшего одноклассника. Остаток вечера друзья провели расслабленно и непринужденно даже при том, что Нат постоянно поглядывала куда-то в угол зала. Стив не стал обращать внимание на такие мелочи и до самого ухода из клуба ни разу не оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, что ее там так заинтересовало. 

     Когда троица вышла из заведения, собираясь заказать такси, Стив услышал голос, смутно показавшийся знакомым. Голос принадлежал стриптизеру и назвал его по имени. Ничего удивительного в этом не было, учитывая, что ведущий упоминал имя Стива, успокоил себя парень. Неловкости или стеснения перед мужчиной после того, что произошло, Стив больше не ощущал. Ему хотелось провести еще хоть немного времени в компании этого человека, и художник развернулся к нему всем телом, радуясь, что теперь он мог рассмотреть его лицо. 

     Увидев в свете фонарей вместо стриптизера своего бывшего одноклассника, Стив немало удивился, пока до него не дошло, что стриптизер и одноклассник являлись одним и тем же человеком. Парень впал в ступор, он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но так и не собрался с мыслями, что именно. Джеймс Барнс всегда был умным парнем, но не любил учиться, предпочитая вместо этого тусовки с друзьями и походы в спортзал. 

      Они еще какое-то время стояли напротив друг друга, улыбаясь и тихо переговариваясь о чем-то. Сэм и Нат не слышали разговора, тактично отойдя в сторонку. Каждый из бывших одноклассников улыбался, садясь в такси до своего дома. Сэм был рад появившемуся поводу возобновить общение со школьным другом. Наташа улыбалась, вспоминая, как светились счастьем глаза именинника. Стив был приятно удивлен тем, что Баки Барнс пригласил его на свидание, а Джеймс счастлив от того, что Стив согласился.  
  
 


End file.
